The prey
by love.bug.lanie
Summary: What happens when a mysterious man is after you and you have no clew where you are who your with and if your safe or in for the ride of hell.This story has not been copied it is an original by me.
1. Chapter 1

The Prey

"Sasha,come on Sasha!". I've been dreading this day for a week and now it had arrived not even caring that I would hate it."IM COMING, GOD!".The first day of 7th grade the thought made me wanna hurl."YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE MISSY!".blah blah blah blah."I SAID I WAS COMING!".Very quikly I put on a black sweater and a pair of jeans, and to top it off a fall down the stairs.

"I swear sasha your going blind." My mom said.

"And at this rate go death and-" A honk cut me off.

Just on time "See ya." I said to my was the last time I saw her.A black glove was around my mouth and I was in a van then everything went black.

"Is she dead?" A man said.

"No just a minor headache." I said then remembered that I was in a total strangers van who might kill I did what most girls would do I yelled, kicked,hit,and yelled some more.

"Hey take it easy were here to help you."The man said.I was completely dumb-founded that they were here to H.E.L.P me?

"Your here to HELP me, because so far your not doing your job"

He laughed. I just stared in disbelief.I turned to my right to see a woman in all black.I guessed she was the one who kid-napped me from my !

"WHERE'S MY MOM!" I yelled as harsh and loud as I could. They were getting very mad.

"She's safe, but you're not in the position to be yelling at us." He said it like this was an everyday thing which to them I bet it was.

"Who are you people." I asked, hearing my voice crack and shudder.

"If we told you that we would have to kill you." The woman said it without the slightest bit of sarcasm, I shuddered and inhaled deeply not knowing that tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Suck it up." the woman said. That was the last straw I lost it.

"YOU TRY GETTING KIDNAPPED FROM YOUR MOM NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU'RE GOING IN A VAN WITH TOTAL STRANGERS!"I yelled.

"You wanna know where you're going?" the man said.

"Isn't that what I just said!" I couldn't keep my voice calm I was still mad.

"Too bad that's classified." He said. Ok I was confused.

"But...but..I..You-. He cut me off.

"Yeah I lied, like we would tell you that." There was a sharp pain in my right arm and the next thing I know I'm out cold.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

The Prey

Chp 2, Where am I?

I woke up in a dark room that had only a small bed and a chair.I tried to get up off the floor but I couldn't,I started panicking and anwser,no noise, am I? I called out for somebody."Keep it down I'm trying to sleep." A womans voice said.I looked over and saw a figure on the bed.

"Where am I?",I asked my thought aloud.

"In a room."she said.

"Not the anwser I was looking for."I said,She turned towards me looking at me then she asked "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I...I..can't move."I replied

"When did they give you the shot."she said,I thought about it but I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What shot."I said then remembered the sudden sharp pain in my right arm before darkness had taken over.

"That was a shot?"I asked even though I new the anwser.

"Yep, now about how long ago did they give you that shot."she asked once again.

"I don't know,they never said anything about the time and I had blacked out before I got in the van."I said honestly.

She got up slowly and walked over to me,she pulled out a vile and told me to drink some strange reason I trusted her and chugged down the mystery I could move.

"Thanks"I said.

"No problem."She said then walked back to the bed.I stood up and sat down in the big chair.I didn't know how tired I was till I driffted off into a deep sleep.

Chp 3,What do you want?

I awaked to a knock at the door.I was still half asleep so I yelled,"I dont wanna go to school mom."then I remembered that I was being held hostage at god knows where.

"Rain check I'm not you're mom." A mans voice said grufly.

"Ya,I kinda figured,NOW GO AWAY!" I yelled the last was a loud bang then the door fell to the ground.

"What do YOU want?"I asked,the slightest bit of annoyance in my voice.

"So you don't want to know why your here?"a big smirk on his face.

"Why am I here?" I asked him knowing there was going to have to be a bullet proof explenation or I was going to rip someones head off,and I'm not kidding.

"You might wanna sit down." He said,as I sat he began.

"You're dad was a werewolf,a powerful werewolf who ruled over werewolves,warlocks,and..well.. died two weeks ago with your real mother,by a man who called himself jasik,and now he's after you because your the new leader of the mythical creatures."

Hope you enjoyed please review I would really like some feedback.:)


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

Chp 4, the startled new beginning

It took me awhile to transfer what he was didn't make sense all of these words adopted,werewolvles,vampires,warlocks,leader?Dad?Mom?

"I...I.I...I"I couldn't spit it out,I just watched in udder shock wondering if he was trying to freak me out,but all I saw in his eyes was sympathy and remorse.

"I know it's a lot to take in but,you have to realize that you needed to know,since you are well are new leader."he said.

"Who said I would stick around to become you're new leader."I hissed.

"There's NO way out of it...only death."he said.I started bawling like a baby.

"I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS IM NO WOLF I'M A TEENAGE GIRL WHO'S STARTING 7TH GRADE AT A NEW SCHOOL I CAN'T MORPH INTO A STUPID DOG,AND I AM NOT YOU'RE STUPID LEADER!"I yelled it wasn't fair It's not right.

"You got the wrong girl." and with that I layed back down drifting into a deep sleep...A man approached me in my dream world he looked alot like me.I then realized it was my he was way to tall because I was 5.1 but from here I was only about 2.0 he was talking about something I couldn't understand a handed me a bowl of water and I looked at my refection I was a black haired wolf,like the color of my hair,with my human colored eyes wich are crystal blue.I turned and saw a star on my side I knew what it meant and I was scared to death.I looked beside me to see another wolf that looked like my dad.

"You now know what you must do,believe and never lose hope."

I jolted awake.

Chp 5,I can't believe I'm doing this!

It was a sign it had to be .I had never seen my dad never even thought my dad was still alive. And my mom? I thought my mom was my real mom but, I guess I was adopted she probably didn't want to tell it's clear now what I have to PLEASE HELP ME,was screaming in my head.I dont think I can do dad's words echoed in my head"Believe, and never lose hope." It made me shudder not with fear but new roomie walked in.

"I heard what happened."she said.

"Well than hear this I here by am the new leader of the mythical creatures."I said.I can't believe I'm doing this!I know it's the right thing to do but I'm scared to death.I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IM SO HAPPY!"was what she said,she ran over to me and hugged me,and I thought to myself aybe this wasn't such a bad idea I mean I'm not making rules or anything happiness drained when he walked in the room.

"Go get some nicer clothes on."He hit me I don't have any clothes except the uniform on my back.

"Ummm..to remind you I didn't pack remember I was kidnapped."I said dryly.

"We've already taken care of that." He what was he...then I remembered the window that I left open at night.I don't know why I did it but I liked To smell the forest and dew, the aroma drew me towards my window pain constantly.I now new why I did it I was a werewolf.I was furious.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" I yelled.A little freaked out and very mad.

"It was necessary,unless you wanted to stay in that outfit for a week and a half?"he said.I thought it over.

"Thanks."I said pretty walked out so I changed into some jeans and a they also took some make-up.I put on dark black mascera and gave my eyes a wild looking course it would durr I AM wild.I put on some burgundy colored lip-stick,and walked out the door.I was followed by 3 gaurds one who led me to a chamber.I walked in and sat old man said,"Now let us discuss the rules.",Ugh there's that word, this going to be a very long speech.


End file.
